


when the party is over

by loisC31217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loisC31217/pseuds/loisC31217
Summary: 玩世不恭draco x 众星捧月harry大名鼎鼎的harry potter可不是什么好男孩.事实上他轻浮对待每一个对他有意思的人, 操纵感情易如反掌.但这样的他却意外的衷心于一人...源于三体中一个比喻 “像一个半生寻花问柳的放荡子突然遇到了爱情”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	when the party is over

**Author's Note:**

> 会有整个魔法宇宙的描写和其他角色互动 drarry占2/3  
> 慢热且慢更😅  
> 希望能收到观感和点评！！！

# When The Party is Over

### Chapter 1

###  凌晨2点 戈德戈薇会所 嗑嗨派对  
人影憧憧。姑娘摇曳的腰枝被高年级学长一把揽过，两人立刻如胶如漆，借着一个小药片吻到一起，跌进光彩的舞池里。  
眩目的狂欢远处，德拉科马尔福独自一人满意的抽着大麻。  
主动找姑娘之类的，在马尔福这里段位太低。  
他嘴角一扬，搁下烟卷。一个穿着黑色亮片裙的身影，刚幻影移形来一般映入他眼帘。  
“德拉科，今天这么寂寞？”潘西假笑着讥嘲。  
马尔福不出声的轻哼，从墨绿色的靠背椅中直起身来。  
他定定的望着潘西向六角杯里倒酒，白色的泡沫溢出杯沿。他伸过手，酒杯就不出意料的滑进他的手中。  
“你真是被我宠坏了。”女孩哧哧笑着说，趁着昏暗偷偷脸红。  
她挺习惯这样了，就像德拉科那样习惯她的献殷勤。  
从她第一次看入那对灰蓝的澄澈双眼，她就输了。  
**而我只是沦陷于你眼眸的无数人的无数分之一。**  
潘西这才意识到，她爱情的主人今晚能这样清静，仅仅是得益于一个隐身术。  
要不是她幻影移形的目标就是德拉科，她现在也未必能见到他。  
背后清脆的响指声把失恋的少女拉回一片灯红酒绿。  
马尔福用指节敲敲空了的酒杯，她恍惚的一时站不稳，踉跄一步上前接过。  
潘西搜索着浆稠的头脑，似乎像搅一杯劣质金汤力中的冰块碎片：  
半晌扯出一句破烂的玩笑：“伟大的救世主搂着哪个幸运儿？”  
正要接住玻璃杯的手忽然触电般痉挛。  
潘西忙抽出袍底的魔杖“Wingardium Leviosa！”  
玻璃杯随即悬在空中，杯内金色的液体晃晃荡荡找着平衡。  
一如此刻马尔福的心，晃晃荡荡找着得以平静的支点。  
他默不作声的抓起半空中的酒杯，一饮而尽。  
女孩欲上前，被他一挥手禁锢在原地。  
潘西张开嘴，又缓缓合上；怔怔的看着黑色袍子离去卷起的滚滚浪花。  


###  她火烧火燎的眼神死死粘在哈利身上，印在他的脖颈深处低迷的吻诚然像蜜糖一般，  
但今晚救世主显然有点腻了。大剂量的药片都抵止不住他古怪的清醒。  
他粗鲁的板过女孩的脸，让她看着自己，“babe”，他漫不经心的低语，  
“你真不知道你有多火热，惹的我喉咙好干。”她通红的脸颊上绽开大大的笑容，亲昵的拍了下哈利拿酒去了。  
看着陌生女孩叠叠重影消匿于人海，哈利最后瞟了眼恣纵的人们，轻轻踢地、平滑的转了个身，他脚下的舞池顿时融化流动起来。  
银色的流光包裹着哈利，片刻宁静里他卸下轻浮，思绪飞速旋转。  
沉闷的开锁声伴着冷空气，冲入哈利的血脉，刚才酒精的热度一下子冷却到冰点。  
袍角无声的扫进门内，他默默的背身带上门，用最冷俊的目光直视面前的男人。  
“晚上好，波特。派对玩的开心吗？哦，显然还不尽兴。  
别急，今晚的游戏才刚刚开始。”  
厌恶在哈利喉头涌动，他努力斗争着不让它溢出嘴边。  
“晚上好。”他最后说。三个字艰难得简直恶狠狠。  
“叫‘教—授—’”  
黑暗里哈利看不清对方的表情，但他愿意赌100个加隆那一定是个戏谑的坏笑。  
“教授—”  
“Manners，波特先生。”斯内普不动声色的踱过来，“即使是这里，我还是能给你的格兰芬多扣分—”  
哈利心中燃起熊熊怒火，他攥紧拳头压抑着自己的咬牙切齿，但他还是确信斯内普听到了。  
因为他哼笑了一声，挥动袍子又退回离哈利三步处，仿佛失去了对惹怒哈利的兴趣。  
“大脑封闭术。  
邓布利多那个固执的老东西要求我再来教你。  
上次的课程显然是失败的。”  
“失败的原因完全在你。”斯内普补充道，  
继而突然盯向哈利的眼睛，像老鹰衔住猎物。  
地窖的夜晚笼着层魔幻的雾气，无论是盯着哈利的那双浑浊的眼睛，还是暗处里这双眼晴之主的心思，都显得那样晦暗不明。  
但哈利当然不会想的那么多。  
现在他只恨邓布利多竟把自己扔给这样的男人。  


###  tbc


End file.
